Accidents
by Adieu-KKZ
Summary: Modern AU. He was cursed. She had coiled around him, slowly, calculatingly, she had him where she wanted him. Robin was a snake.
1. Nico Robin

_**Nico Robin**_

 _ **I simply do not have ownership over "One Piece"**_

" _ **Speaking" 'Thoughts'**_

* * *

The smooth jazz played as its patrons voices were in hushed whispers. Each having their own rumors to spread. All wearing their most expensive apparels to one of the fanciest restaurants in Japan.

"That's rich, Crocodile my boy!" A fat man chortled loudly making his attire shift into an awkward mess. He placed his chubby hand, which had been checkered with rubies, atop what seemed to be a business associate. She noted that his expression was an odd neutral despite discomfort that his eyes reflected. She watched interest as the waiter walked over to the men's table, turning his attention to the cause of the problem.

"Sir, would you please keep your voice down. Others are complaining about the noise." The server couldn't finish as his face was greeted with the carefully cleaned table top, a biting marble-to-skin. The blubber covered man's face wasn't the joyous expression from before, instead it took a darker turn. His fat finger pressing into the man's neck watching as the skin became red.

"I can run this entire business to the ground, and you're complaining about my damned voice?! Do you know who the hell I am?!"

Pompous.

Rich.

Hitmen?

"Henry…" A smooth voice interjected. "Let him go, he is too simple for you," the man's voice cut through the tension as if it were butter. She found it oddly soothing. Henry obeyed only to grab him by the clipped-on tie and demand, what can only be described as a feast, to be free.

She felt a thin plate of ice fill her chest as his keen eyes fought a silent war with her empty cobalt ones. He abandoned his associate with a wave of his hand. He just blew off one of the richest men in international trade, Henry S. Wright. ' _This man will be interesting.'_

"You've been silently interrogating us for that past hour?" Chucking into her wine glass, she faced the interesting man. The same ice from before stayed only to be highlighted by their dominating presences.

"Nico Robin."

"Crocodile."

Her brow arched to a silent question.

"Just Crocodile" He responded. An arrogant smirk played on his lips as her refilled both of their glasses. She noted that the barman nodded with familiarity to what drink to prepare. Scotch? She watched as the liquid ran smoothly down his throat. Unlike him she was not familiar to the burn that came with it. She took her time to finish while he refilled his glass as she notice the hooked hand, and scarred face. This only drew her closer to the equally mysterious man.

After what seemed to be an hour of silence, he spoke. "Nico Robin from the "Demons of Ohara" incident?"

Her tone became clipped when she responded. "They are not demons, nor, did they deserve to die."

He chuckled darkly. "You say that so confidently as if you were there." His eyes shifted, turning from their hard ones to genuinely curious. "Were you?"

She decided to play into his hand, deducing that he didn't like to lose. "What if I am?" She flashed a smile. "Are you going to report me?"

His hooked hand rested on the spotless marble glinting with the moonlight that could pass through the heavy drapes. His hand found its way to her waist, threading to go lower. "I could be persuaded not to." She leaned into him noting that they were equal in height. "Let's go." He ordered gruffly.

 **XXXXX**

His first mistake was bringing her to his house. Typically, the women that he would seduce would always end in a hotel by themselves without even a note.

This woman was different.

She matched his dark eyes. The way she willingly played into his hand excited him to the point that he used his car to take them to his home. Another hotel bright light shined into his vision as he contemplated where to take her.

The car ride was quiet as they arrived at his apartment building. His dark eyes turned to her as they made their way to his floor. He kissed her as if she were a prize that he could flaunt, she expected nothing less from him.

 **XXXXX**

"I do."

"I do."

It was simple. He proposed, she accepted, and they wed. It was a traditional wedding, friends, business associates, and scarce number of family members. An unpracticed rhythm of routine soon settled between them, causing them to dwindle.

* * *

 _ **I hope this new story feeds the appetite of a hungry mind.**_

 _ **Be kind, and leave a review. The good, the bad, and the ugly are welcome!**_

 _ **~Zorin is ZoroXRobin~**_


	2. I Hate Her

_**I**_ _ **Hate Her**_

 _ **Disclaimer: One Piece is not within my ownership**_

" _ **Dialogue" 'Thoughts' Flashback**_

* * *

Hate. It was a strong word to use, but as he watched strut down the hall of his office, claiming to be his new boss, it seemed to be the only word which could describe his emotions properly. The meeting for the joining of the industrial unit and the archaeology unit was an ironic bafflement "good ol' Fate" had played on him. He was sure that he was bleeding from pinching himself too many times to see if this event was a dream, but life hated him so.

His ear twitched when her soothing voice broke the faint buzzing from other co-workers. "It may be odd for these two industries to join, but I do hope we can all get along greatly." It wasn't odd, not at all, his memory picked the faint conversation he overheard from Nami and Usopp about Robin's request for the two to join. She had planned this, all of it, and he hated her for it. But he couldn't ignore the way his heart raced when she spoke.

Did she not care about the risks she caused? It was one thing if they were dating, but it was another if she was cheating on her husband with him, well used to… Not that he was scared of what her husband would do to him but to her. It also was not a big secret that Crocodile, the pompous, ego-maniac jerk, had invested in some shady dealings. The marimo wasn't even sure why the historian was still married to the ass.

His thoughts overwhelmed him, yawning, the marimo rested his head on the cheap wooden office desk and drifted off to dreamful sleep.

 **XXXXX**

' _Four years_ ,' she thought tiredly as she watched people mingle with each-other, getting along surprisingly well. ' _I have been with this company for-four years_.'

Dragon, the CEO of the multi company industry: One Piece, had labeled her request odd. Once she presented her reasoning for the two to join, Dragon was convinced. Sweeping her eyes across her office, she caught a glimpse of green. Slumped against his desk, was the only person that had managed to stay in her dreams. She had made friends these past years, but the Marimo seemed to keep her attention. He had been too cute those two years ago. With all the blushing and stuttering, she just could not resist him.

 _ **Three Years Ago…**_

" _R-Roronoa Zoro." He choked out as he introduced himself. 'What the hell's wrong with me?'_

 _Robin chuckled, this man was too adorable. "Nico Robin." She said, outstretching her hand. After what seemed like an eternity, which was in-fact a few seconds, the marimo returned the gesture. He committed the feeling of her soft, delicate hand to his memory._

 _Soon, an awkward, for him that is, silence ensued. He looked over to the raven-haired woman he had just introduced himself to, wondering how she could be so comfortable around him. Most women would be unnerved by his lack of conversation but the beauty in-front of him seemed content. Before he could let her walk away, Zoro reached for her. A spark coursed through them as his hand made contact with her upper-arm. Seeing that she had stopped, the marimo conducted his plan to keep her in his presence._

 _Releasing her arm, he asked, "Do you want to dance?" Why did he ask that? He's terrible at dancing, but before he could retract his offer, she had already led them to the dancefloor._

 _The Marimo's face tinted slightly as she placed his hands on her hips. He wanted to pull away, but a pair of slender arms snaked around his neck, holding him in place. His body became rigid as she pressed her gracious chest against his firm one, causing his face to darken. He scowled when he heard her chuckling. He would not let this woman embarrass him like this!_

 _Taking control of his body, Zoro started to move to the song as his hand slid down to caress the small of her back. An inaudible gasp was his only response. He feigned innocence when she mock-glared at him and started to move her hips. A peaceful silence enveloped the two as they only registered each-other's presence._

 _As the tempo increased, they began to move faster, surprising one another with how perfectly they molded together. Somehow, they managed to become the center of the ball room occupant's attention. Their applause was only a drone against their ears._

 _As Zoro spun her and dipped her low, there was another wave of praise. He didn't know he could do that. He brought her back to him causing their hummingbird hearts to be heard by the other. Zoro buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet sakura fragrance. He maneuvered them away from the on-lookers to lead them to the other side of the room, hiding them slightly._

 _Robin's hands were now buried in the locks at the nape of his neck, making him let-out a husky breath. Her sharp intake of breath did not go unnoticed as he found the sensitive spot on her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access. As he shifted she could feel his arousal poking her under in the belly. He wasn't small._

" _Let's continue this at my place._ _" His tone wasn't commanding, she had a choice on whether or whether not to further this. She could only respond by kissing him firmly on the lips. He was so different._

 _ **Present…**_

Robin quickly withdrew herself from the memory as she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." She said, wondering who it was.

Cutty Flam, or Franky as he preferred, opened her door. His brows were furrowed and his shoulders squared as he towered over her – he was steaming. But there was something in his eyes that made her at ease.

"How dare you come into this building...and not come say hello to your good pal Franky?!" He crossed his arms on his chest and scoffed at her. Robin chuckled and came around from her desk to offer him a hug. He acted resistant at first but soon his large arms circled around her. After a moment, Robin spoke.

"I missed you, too, Franky." They separated in after a few moments. Not having to be told, Franky sat down while Robin went back behind her desk.

"How have you been doing?" She asked as the architect recounted his last two years.

Finally he answered, "It's been super for me. Dragon put me on his board as head-designer and I've made some great friends, but I still miss it back home sometimes. How have you been doin', Sis?"

His light tone carried heavy words for Robin. How had she been for two years? What had she accomplished in two years. Is her marriage still terrible – yes. Not wanting to tarnish the man's good mood, Robin settled for a lighter topic in her life. "As you can see, I got a promotion and I went back home for awhile. Iceburg sends warm regards."

Franky snorted, "Warm regards" my ass. I'm tellin' you, the man's cold. Besides that, how's it going with the bastard?" He asked, not bothering to hide his utter disgust for the man.

"I do not know; I have not seen him for two months. He went on a company business trip to Germany." Robin informed.

"Robin, look at me," Franky ordered, "I don't know what you see in the old Croc, but he's bad news."

She almost wanted to laugh, she knew just how much bad news Crocodile could be. "Have a nice day, Franky." She called as he began to leave her office.

"You, too, Robin." He mumbled, leaving.

 **XXXXX**

It had been a long day with all board meetings and having to constantly introduce yourself to people just to accept their meaningless small talk, but her work wasn't done. Sighing, to turned to the boxes behind her. They were not going to unpack themselves she reasoned.

"You need help with that?"

* * *

 ** _I was scrolling through some of my files and remembered that I had an entire passion for writing - in the midst of finals, I forgot._**

 ** _So, I regained my responsibility and started writing again, not full-time, just to fill-in the blanks of my days until next month._**

 ** _I hope I'm not a forgotten writer._**

 ** _Until my next update,_**

 ** _~KKZ_**


	3. Confusion

Confusion

There were three things Roronoa Zoro never wanted to repeat again: challenge Luffy to an eating contest, bet against Nami, and fall for Nico Robin. All of them had ended with his misery. But here he was: offering the person he had just claimed to hate a few hours ago, his help. He wanted to slap himself as she stared at him in shock and he stared back.

Zoro quickly caught himself in his shocked state and offered his help again.

"Do you want that help, or...should I just leave?" He said in contradiction to what his mind was telling him – flee. But he could never escape Robin's steely-blues.

Robin straightened herself before she answered. "Yes, thank you."

Robin watched as he walked over to her and took the box beside her.

"Where do I put this?" He asked gruffly, easily carrying the heaviest of the clutter. Robin pointed to her left, where the shelf stood, as Zoro walked to the right.

"Wrong way," she corrected, stifling a chuckle. She watched as he flushed and started to arrange the items in their rightful place.

"Damn Woman," he huffed, arranging the books. Robin resumed watching him, observing as every muscle rippled fluidly with each movement. His shock-green hair kept its spiky style, but now it was slightly slicked-back. The last time she had seen him, she had broken his heart and he had broken hers. Two years felt like lifetime ago.

Robin drove home "work" meaning: she had another late-night session with Zoro. It had been a year since she started to cheat on Crocodile with Zoro, and she was loving every second of it. Of-course she would have to break-off whatever they were before he could get into Crocodile's clutches.

As she drove closer and closer to the home she shared with Crocodile, she could feel her heart become heavier. She could just keep driving, never stop, and end up with muscular, tan arms around her. His steely breath on the nape of her neck…

She almost wanted to laugh at herself for dreaming so listlessly. Here was a woman who is married to one of the richest men in the country, had only the best the world could offer, and she wanted out. She hated him. Hated his fucking smirk. His clothes. Hated the way he made her feel. She was going to leave him. She had to.

So, Robin exited the car and made her way into their home. The house was eerily quiet as she made her way down its dark corridors. She ventured further into the home. The only light she could spot spilt out from the Crocodile's office.

'I want a divorce.' Robin chanted to herself. She could do this.

The wood was cold when she pushed the door open – fuck knocking. There the bastard was, drunk out of his mind with his mate Doflamingo. His arm was wrapped around Crocodile, his hand rubbing his back a bit too long. They had obviously been talking about something since they were both giggling like idiots. The laughter stopped when both men noticed Robin in the room.

"Robin! So glad you could come and join us." Crocodile said too loud, immediately shrugging off his friend. He must have won another business deal because he almost never got this drunk. Robin still had not decided to greet either of them.

"Why so tight-lipped, Rooooobiiiiinnn?" Doflamingo slurred. His breath wafted across Robin's nose and in that moment, she decided she preferred the smell of a refinery.

Finding her voice, "I would like to talk to my husband," she responded with a light shove, "in private."

Seeming undeterred by her callous attitude, he just gripped her tighter. "I'll leave, but just remember," his voice turned into a sneer, "he'll always be your husband." With that, he waved a goodbye to Crocodile and left. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as Robin was left to deal with her husband (soon to be divorced she reminded herself). You can do this she, reminded herself, you can still be with Zoro.

"I want a divorce." The words drifted through the still silence of the office.

"We're moving." He said it, ignoring her command. "Australia has a very lucrative business climate. Most of your things are in your suitcase."

"I want a divorce." She said it again, louder, hoping those words hurt him somehow.

"And I want you to stop fucking your interns." He slurred at her, his voice taking on an edge. "I never knew you were so fond of the colour green."

She felt like her ribs were collapsing in on her lungs. "I don't know what you're talking about. Crocodile, you're drunk. Go lay down-"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do after you've been with another man!" His voice rising with each word.

Robin could anger roiling through her body. "At least I don't get it taken up the ass!"

Suddenly, she was against the door with her face stinging and a hand around her throat. She could smell his scotch and cologne.

"I swear to God, I'll kill you if those words ever come out of your mouth again." His threat hurt worse than the slap. "Now, go finish packing." He released her and she immediately gasped for breath.

Robin stumbled out of the memory as she came back to the present. Her face hurt and her eyes stung with unshed tears. She turned to Zoro to see that most of her stuff was almost arranged.

"Yo, Robin," her name felt foreign on his tongue, "I think I got most of the heavy stuff so I'm just going to head home."

"I'm sorry." The words just tumbled out of her.

"No sweat, I had nothing to do tonight anyway." He kept his voice light, trying to avoid falling back in.

"I'm sorry," Robin said again, hoping he'll understand.

'Don't do this, Robin. Please.' Zoro grit his teeth, trying not to look her in the eye. "It's fine." He turned and left, his head pounding and his heart in his throat.

'I still love you.'

It's been an entire lifetime and some more since I've written anything.

I don't know if I'll have concise updates or not, but I'll try.

~AKKZ


End file.
